Kakariko Village
|image = |caption = Kakariko Village from Ocarina of Time |firstgame = A Link to the Past (1992) |games = A Link to the Past Ocarina of Time Four Swords Adventures Twilight Princess |country = Hyrule |region = (Twilight Princess) Eldin Province |points of interest = (Ocarina of Time) House of Skulltula Well of Three Features |people = (A Link to the Past) Bug-Catching Kid Flute Boy's Father Sahasrahla's Grandson Sweeping Lady Weathercock (Ocarina of Time) Anju Beggar Boy in the Graveyard Clock Soldiers Dampé Fabulously Rich Family Flat Granny Grog Guru-Guru Honey & Darling Ichiro Jiro Keaton Mask Soldier Man from the Bazaar Man from the Medicine Shop Man from the Shooting Gallery Mutoh Sabooro Sharp Shikashi Shiro Talon Man on the Roof (Four Swords Adventures) Green Knight Shadow Link (Twilight Princess) Barnes Beth Colin Eldin Ilia Luda Malo Prince Ralis Renado Talo }} Kakariko Village ( ) is a recurring location in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Its geographical and historical situation seems to change in each game, and so many fans assert that these villages are not the same, but merely share the same name. It may have been inspired by various towns in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link and, in turn, may have served as the inspiration for such future towns in the series - Mabe Village, Clock Town, Lynna City, Horon Village, Windfall Island, Hyrule Town, and various minor villages. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ]] Kakariko Village is located in the mid-western part of the Light World, south of the Lost Woods. At one point, Link is asked by the Loyal Sage of the Sanctuary to find the wise man Sahasrahla, who at one point lived in the village. Link first talks to the presumed wife of Sahasrahla, who tells him that he has indeed left the village. Eventually, Link finds Sahasrahla's Grandson who tells him that Sahasrahla has made the Eastern Palace Ruins his new home. Many optional side-quests can be completed in Kakariko Village, but it is also the site of the bird sealed within a statue that Link needs to awaken with the Flute. Once he has done this, the bird inside the statue is released and the bird will transport him to certain areas in Hyrule whenever he sounds the Flute in the outside world. Kakariko Village, as mentioned before, is located to the south of the Lost Woods, a place notorious for the thieves who reside there, and so it is not surprising that one thief, Blind, once had a permanent residence in the village. By the time Link visits the hideout, it has been abandoned, although treasures can still be found within. Blind himself turns out to have traveled to the Village of Outcasts, the Dark World's equivalent of Kakariko Village, a haven for thieves, gambling establishments and various monsters. He was transported there either intentionally or accidentally, and turns out to be the boss of Thieves' Town, the fourth Dark World dungeon. In the Dark World, the Weathercock has been replaced by a Gargoyle Statue, which blocks the entrance to the Thieves' Town with the forks of a trident. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Kakariko Village is radically different from the village of A Link to the Past. Now located directly at the foot of the Death Mountain, quite distant from the Lost Woods and the Haunted Wasteland, and it is built all on terraces on the side of the mountain. Kakariko Village seems to have been founded not too long ago. Villagers there recall that Impa, Zelda's nursemaid, opened the formerly Sheikah-exclusive village to the poor commoners of Hyrule (presumably not rich enough to live in Hyrule Castle Town). Dominating the landscape is a Windmill, which is used to draw water up from the Well of Three Features, the source of water for the villagers. Sheikah legend has it that Impa sealed a great evil in the Bottom of the Well. Later, when Link learns the Song of Storms as an adult, playing it can overwork the Windmill, making it draw up all the water, and in effect drying up the well. This opens it up for exploration as a child to find the Lens of Truth. (Other local legend has it that a wise man with an eye that could see the truth lived where the well is located now). As a child, Carpenters are hard at work, expanding the village so that it can one day be a "true city". The village is also guarded by three Hyrulean Soldiers: two Clock Soldiers and the Keaton Mask Soldier. The village also has a graveyard. In Link's adulthood, the great evil imprisoned in the Well escapes, setting fire to the village (fortunately, it was extinguished by rain) and beating Link and Sheik considerably before retreating into the Shadow Temple, situated in the back of the graveyard. Impa then goes off to imprison the great evil again, but she fails, in so doing becoming the Sage of the Shadow Temple. Link must rescue her by defeating this great evil, which turns out to be an invisible "Phantom Shadow Beast", Bongo Bongo. Link uses the Lens of Truth to see the monster and slash its vulnerable eye. During the seven-year period of turmoil in Hyrule between Link's drawing of the Master Sword and his awakening, the survivors of Ganondorf's reign of terror in Hyrule Castle Town fled to the village to escape persecution, and some of the shops are relocated here, as well. It seems that this village is then the only remaining place of Hylian resistance. Although not in the game itself, the ReDead trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee states that no residents of the Market died. Talon, the previous proprietor of Lon Lon Ranch, also runs off to Kakariko Village when Ingo kicks him out. The village is also no longer guarded by royal guards. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures When Link arrives at Kakariko Village, it has been overrun by thieves. Much of the village has been lit on fire, by either the thieves or by Shadow Link. Many of the villagers are suspicious and act almost rude to Link, but request that he put out the fires before he leaves. By falling down the hole to the far northwest and navigating the maze inside, Link can obtain Bombs, which can be used to enter the back of the Cucco pen. After giving one of the Cucco to the lonely widower, Link obtains a Power Bracelet, which can be used to lift trees. A man in the far northeast house requests that Link find and ten thieves and throw them into the pen outside of his house. Many thieves can be found in the open, however a few are found underground beneath trees or stones. One Thief can only be found by obtaining the shovel from the man in the house to the east. He instructs Link where to dig until he finds the hole with the Thief. After all ten thieves have been captured, the man allows Link to progress north. By picking up the Fire Rod from beneath a large stone in the next area, Link can light the four Torches in the following area. Consequently, it begins raining, putting out the village's fires. Going back to where he got the Shovel, Link can continue east, where he must fight four Shadow Links. Once they are defeated, he can continue to the nearby river. After following it and collecting Force Gems along the way, Link must defeat another Base Creature of Magic. Upon his defeat, the spirit of the corrupt Green Knight appears and relinquishes his Green Jewel. After breaking the Vaati Barriers, Link can continue to the Temple of Darkness. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Instead of being built on a terraced surface, Kakariko Village is built on a rugged cliff on the side of Death Mountain. There are several small houses, shops, a sanctuary, an inn, and a few springs located throughout the village. It also has a small Graveyard behind it. It was a small but tranquil village in the Eldin Province under the leadership of its local shaman Renado. This changed, however, when Kakariko was blanketed beneath the veil of Twilight. During this time, the majority of its inhabitants were killed by Shadow Beasts or turned into Shadow Beasts themselves, despite the efforts of rescue teams formed by villagers. Fortunately, Link and Midna revive the Light Spirit, Eldin, and release the Twilight's grasp on Kakariko Village, saving the remaining townsfolk from destruction. Although the village is saved, however, it is still utterly devastated (partly through Link's own actions). After Link defeats Fyrus in the Goron Mines, and recovers the second Fused Shadow, the Gorons from nearby Death Mountain, the Youths from Ordon Village, and the remaining three villagers help rebuild Kakariko Village. Later in the game, Prince Ralis is transported to Kakariko Village in order to be treated by Renado. It should also be noted that the only native inhabitants in the village are Renado, his daughter Luda, Barnes, and to a lesser extent, the Gorons. The rest of the inhabitants are from Ordon Village, where Link, Ilia, and the rest of the kids live; They are in Kakariko Village because Bulblins kidnapped them and brought them to the village as prisoners. Kakariko Village is more likely to be a name derived from the Kakariko Village in Ocarina of Time, due to the knowledge of a sign in The Hidden Village that says "Welcome to Old Kakarico." Even though the spelling is different, Kakariko of Ocarina of Time and Kakarico Village seem to be the most similar. Notably, the ghost of Queen Rutela states that the village is a sacred place to the Zora race: behind the graveyard may be found the graves of the Zora King, as well as Rutela, both of whom died prior to the events of the game. Additionally, the area contains a passageway leading to Lake Hylia. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Kakariko Village serves as the location for Kakariko Target Practice. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (manga) In the manga adaption of Ocarina of Time Link finds himself starving on the open plains of Hyrule Field and is attacked by Impa. She nags Link for his mistakes, but in the village she teaches Link how to fight like a Sheikah. After Link understands the basics the Well opens up and Dark Link emerges from it to fight Link. Link defeats him by using tactics he makes up during the fight, because Dark Link can only copy what Link knew before the fight. As a reward for Link's skill the town folks give him Epona and Link receives an earring to show he is a real Sheikah. Theory Some notice that Windfall Island seems to be related to Kakariko Village. It is possible that Windfall Island is Kakariko Village; this can be supported geologically, as Kakariko Village was located on a high hill. Dragon Roost Island, which is near Windfall, could relate to Death Mountain, and Kakariko Village was near Death Mountain, making Windfall Island a possible relocation site of citizens who escaped the Great Flood. They also have a few shared notes in their background music. It is also noteworthy that a shared feature of Kakariko and Windfall is the similarities between the Windmill and the wind-powered Ferris Wheel. de:Kakariko es:Villa Kakariko Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Hero of Time locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations